Биосемиотика
= Биосемиотика и релятивистская эпистемология = Алексей Шаров, Балтимор, США Lab. of Genetics, National Institute on Aging, ноябрь 2008 Ссылка с http://ototsky.mgn.ru/it/rus/ Геномная революция в семиотике Прочтение человеческого генома в 2001 году это фундаментальная веха в развитии не только биологии но и всего человеческого знания в целом 1. Биологи и химики рассматривают геном как совокупность химических молекул, апериодических полимеров дезоксирибонуклеиновой кислоты (ДНК). Но есть и другой подход: рассмативать геном как текст, написанный на особом языке 2. Если встать на эту точку зрения, то надо признать что геном это весьма необычный текст. Не ясно, кто является его автором и кто читателем, каков смысл этого текста, содержит он правду или ложь, и почему он переиздается с модификациями многие миллионы лет? Пирс предложил трехчленную модель знака, в которой имеется: * знаковое средство, * означаемый объект и * интерпретант (т.е., концепт или понятие) 3. Такая модель знака вполне приложима к человеческой коммуникации, но она плохо применима к геному. Конечно, соответствие между кодирующей последовательностью гена и последовательностью аминокислот в синтезируемом белке можно интерпретировать как связь знакового средства и означаемого объекта. Но дальше этого Пирсовская модель знака не работает: не ясно, что является интерпретантом, кодирует ли ген конформацию белка и его функцию в клетке или в организме? Как известно, 98% генома не кодирует белок и, следовательно, не ясно, какие объекты в нем закодированы и как. Для того чтобы понять семиотику генома, надо отвлечься от специфики человеческого языка и рассмотреть более общее понятие коммуникации, в котором генетическая и человеческая коммуникация будут частными случаями. Иными словами, нужно выйти на новый уровень обобщения в семиотике, который носит название биосемиотика. О''сновной тезис биосемиотики:'' жизнь и семиозис (функционирование знаков) неразделимы 5. Неживая природа не имеет знаков, но живые организмы могут использовать неживые (и живые) объекты или их компоненты в качестве знаков для своей собственной пользы. Кроме того, любой живой организм должен пользоваться знаками для хранения и распространения функциональной информации в форме генома, эпигенома, или мозгового кода. Биосемиотика несовместима с концепцией пансемиотики, утверждающей что знак - это свойство любого объекта, а взаимодействие объектов - это знаковое отношение 6. Семантическая теория информации Шрейдера Шрейдер не был биологом и биологическая проблематика интересовала его только в одной узкой области - в теории классификации 7. Тем не менее, многие его идеи в семиотике и теории коммуникации послужили отправной точкой для формирования концепций в области биосемиотики. Наиболее важная среди них - это семантическая теория информации 8. Если Шенноновская теория информации концентрируется на количестве передаваемых знаков, теория Шрейдера сфокусирована на смысле информации и тем самым смыкается с семиотикой. Основная идея Шрейдера состоит в том, что получаемая информация меняет объем и структуру знаний приемника, то что Шрейдер называл тезаурусом премника. Новая информация не просто складывается со старой, а интегрируется с ней в новую систему. При этом способность воспринимать новую информацию зависит от установившегося тезауруса приемника, который в данном случае играет роль метаинформации по отношению к получаемой информации 9. Концепция метаинформация противоречит догме эпистемологии, где знание универсально и общедоступно. Информация не воспринимается без соответствующей метаинформации, и нет гарантии, что существует такая траектория познания которая создаст необходимую метаинформацию. Это первая посылка для релятивистской эпистемологии. Мотивация обмена информации Цель создания и передачи информации состоит в том, чтобы изменить тезаурус приемника; а получатель информации ассимилироет ее с целью улучшить свой тезаурус. Здесь семантическая теория информации смыкается с прагматикой, одной из трех компонентов семиотики (синтакс, семантика и прагматика) 10. Прагматика посвящена мотивации коммуникационного процесса, и Шрейдер внес большой вклад в ее развитие, предложив различать цели и ценности в прагматическом поведении людей 11. Обычно поведение описывается как последовательность целенаправленных актов. Шрейдер показал, что помимо достижения целей, люди накапливают или поддерживают ценности разного рода. Некоторые ценности выступают в роли капитала как потенциальной возможности преследовать еще не сформировавшиеся цели. Другие же ценности не имеют денежного эквивалента и включают моральные принципы, социальный статус, и самоуважение. Основатель биосемиотики (именуемой тогда теорией значения), Uexküll, считал что каждый живой организм создает модель мира (Umwelt) и пользуется ею для выполнения своих функций 12. Поэтому знаки, кодирующие Umwelt, всегда утилитарны. Он писал: “Все, что соприкасается со сферой умвельта, изменяется и трансформируется до тех пор, пока не превратится в полезный носитель значения; в противном случае оно совершенно игнорируется” 12. Каждый вид организма использует свою модель мира, которая диктуется жизненными функциями. Например, теория травы у муравья существенно отличается от теории травы у коровы. Утилитарность функциональной информации - это вторая посылка для релятивистской эпистемологии. Концепция полезности тесно связана с философией прагматизма, основанной Пирсом, Джеймсом и Дюви, и трактующей полезность как критерий истинности и понимания 3,13,14. Знание считается воспринятым, если получатель может воспроизвести результат с достаточной точностью, чтобы он был полезен. Таким образом прагматизм обходит проблему эквивалентности восприятий и знаний, на которой спотыкаются реалисты и позитивисты. Концепция релятивистской эпистемологии Предлагаемая концепция релятивистская эпистемология вытекает из семантической теории информации и идей прагматизма. Ее основные положения: (1) коммуникация (обмен знанием или функциональной информацией) требует совместимости интерпретационных аппаратов; (2) коммуникация основана на взаимной выгоде передатчика и реципиента; и (3) коммуникационная система (класс организмов, связанных коммуникацией) - это носитель смысла функциональной информации. Название концепции вытекает из относительности смысла знаков. Объект, выполняющий функцию знака, не имеет смысла сам по себе (в отличие от объективных знаков Пирса). Смысл определяется коммуникационной системой, которая аналогична точке отсчета или системе координат в физике. Не зная интерпретационного аппарата организмов, мы не можем вычислить смысл используемых ими знаков. Примером служит молекулярная биология, наука владеющая последовательностью нуклеотидов в молекулах ДНК человека, но весьма беспомощная в интерпретации текста генома. Поскольку мы не члены коммуникационной системы клетки, нам не хванает метаинформации для расшифровки смысла генетической информации. Таким образом, информация (знание), закодированное знаками, не общедоступно и не универсально. Но это не означает, что коммуникационные системы абсолютно изолированы (см. ниже). Приложение релятивистской эпистемологии к биосемиотике Традиционно семиотика занимается в основном межперсональной коммуникацией. Хотя автокоммуникация и рассмативалась Пирсом как знаковый процесс, большинство исследователей в области семиотики не уделяют автокоммуникации достаточного внимания. Лотман? а также Мусхелишвили и Шрейдер писали об автокоммуникации как необходимом компоненте коммуникации, но они рассматривали только одну из её форм, а именно, проговаривание текста как метод последовательного вникания в его содержание 15,16. С точки зрения биосемиотики, автокоммуникация - это основной и наиболее древний вид коммуникации. Примером является память, хранящая информацию для будущего состояния того же организма. Память - это асинхронная коммуникация, поскольку передатчик и приемник разделены во времени. Она необходима для того, чтобы организм мог в будущем выбрать опробованную форму поведения вместо того чтобы подбирать ее методом проб и ощибок. Память - это хранилище индивидуального опыта и знаний, предназначенное для будущего использования. Содержание памяти формируется в результате селективного запоминания и забывания. Феномен памяти помогает понять вторую форму автокоммуникации, представленную геномом. Генетическое наследование это тоже асинхронная автокоммуникации, которая в отличии от индивидуальной памяти, выходит за рамки одного организма. Наследование аналогично сверх-долгосрочной памяти накопленной миллионами предшествующих поколений. Геном не просто кодирует строение организма, а является патентной библиотекой нано-технологий, используемых живой клеткой, позволяющей ей выживать в широком диапозоне условий, эффективно утилизировать разнообразные ресурсы, управлять процессом клеточного деления, а также формировать функционирующий многоклеточный организм. Наивысшее достижение живых организмов - это построение адаптирующегося мозга, способного к условным рефлексам и моделированию окружающего мира. Хотя объем генома не очень велик по человеческим масштабам, его насыщенность функциональной информацией превышает все человеческие носители информации. Таким образом, согласно биосемиотике, знание - это не монопольная собственность людей, оно накапливалось в геномах организмов в течение миллиардов лет биологической эволюции. Генетическая информация формируется путем селективного запоминания и забывания, как и индивидуальная память. Если измение последовательности ДНК привело к улучшению функций организма в определенных условиях, то доля особей с данным изменением будет увеличиваться в популяции, и соответсвующие закодированные функции будут селективно зафиксированы в геноме популяции. Если в результате смены среды какая-то функция утратила свою полезность, то эта функция будет селективно забываться или инактивироваться. Однако нейронная память гораздо более динамична чем генное наследование: она меняется в течении минут или даже секунд, в то время как изменение генома требует многих поколений. Помимо разной скорости, есть и качественные отличия между этими формами автокоммуникации. Память способна устанавливать связь между любыми событиями (или ощущениями), а в геноме взаимодействия ограничены и потому связи между произвольными компонентами возникают редко. Кроме того, в памяти накапливается как положительная так и отрицательная информация, а в геноме доминирует положительная информация которая активно поддерживается генетическим отбором. Проверим выполнимость основных положений релятивистской эпистемологии по отношентю к автокоммуникации. Совместимость интерпретационных аппаратов следует из преемственности во времени или наследуемости. Взаимная выгода коммуникации вытекает из того что репродуктивная ценность передатчика прямо зависит от репродуктивной ценности приемника. Автокоммуникация передает функциональную информацию и тем увеличивает репродуктивную ценность приемника. Коммуникационной системой является организм в случае памяти и вид в случае генетической коммуникации. Каждый вид в эволюционном дереве - это носитель функциональной информации (знания) накопленной в ходе миллиардов лет эволюции. Функциональная информация каждого вида уникальна и соответствует условиям жизни и эволюционному происхождению. Интерпретационные системы разных видов высших организмов несовместимы, о чем свидетельствует безуспешность межвидовой пересадки ядер 17. Взаимодействия между коммуникационными системами Рассмотрим два типа взаимодействия между коммуникационными системами: (1) участие организма и его подсистем в разных коммуникационных системах и (2) обмен информацией между коммуникационными системами. Живые системы усложнялись в эволюции путем образования новых иерархических уровней, в основном за счет дупликации и последующей специализации. Турчин назвал этот процесс метасистемным переходом 18. Разные уровни иерархии часто развивали новую систему передачи функциональной информации, что привело к множественности коммуникационных систем связанных с одним и тем же организмом. Организм млекопитающих включает молекулярные каскады сигналов, межклеточные сигналы, нейро-гормональную регуляцию, память и социальное общение. Человек может участвовать в нескольких социальных коммуникационных системах, например быть членом научного сообщества и церковной общины. Связь между коммуникационными системами в которых участвует организм ограничена или отсутствует вовсе. Эти ограничения часто оправданы с точки зркния эволюции, поскольку множественность коммуникационных систем экономична (не следует загружать вышестоящую систему деталями управления в подчиненной системе), а также повышает надежность (одна систма не может нарушить коммуникацию в другой системе). Например человеческий мозг не в состоянии управлять большинством внутриклеточных процессов и даже многих процессов на уровне органов. Обмен функциональной информацией между организмами участвующими в разных коммуникационных системах тоже ограничен. Например горизонтальный перенос генов между удаленными филогенетическими группами эукариот происходит редко, хотя среди прокариот он случается чаще чем считалось раньще 19. Возможно что физический перенос генов происходит гораздо чаще, но ген оказывается не функциональным из-за несовместимости интерпретационных систем и разрушается в ходе нейтральной эволюции. Эволюция комуникационных систем: интеграция отбора и логики Коммуникационные системы постоянно изменяются; они приобретают новую функциональную информацию, и модифицируют действующие модели мира. Эти изменения мы будем называть эволюцией независимо от их временной шкалы. Например, эволюция поведения животных происходит значительно быстрее чем их генетическая эволюция. Поскольку условия функционирования коммуникационных систем постоянно меняются, остановка эволюции может привести к потере ценности функциональной информации, вымиранию или распаду системы. Существуют два основных процесса, которые поддерживают и повышают ценность функциональной информации - это отбор и логика. Отбор - это селективное сохранение функциональной информации, которая оказалась полезной в прошлом, а логика - это генерация новых еще не тестированных моделей функционирования на основе существующих моделей. Теории биологической эволюции по разному оценивают роли отбора и логики. Согласно Дарвиновской теории эволюции, основная творческая роль отводится естественному отбору, в то время как изменчивость считается случайной и ненаправленной 20. В теориях направленной эволюции (например, номогенезе) наоборот считается что биологическая эволюция управляется логикой изменчивости, а отбор или отсутствует или играет второстепенную роль 21. С позиции биосемиотики, обе крайних точки зрения оказываются неверными. Эволюция коммуникационных систем нуждается в обоих процессах, и ни один из них в изоляции не может поддерживать адаптивную эволюцию. Генетический отбор работает только в случае наследования признаков с малыми вариациями а наследование включает логику. Наследование осуществляется путем дупликации молекулы ДНК и других носителей информации и последующей интерпретации генетической и эпигенетической информации. Дупликация молекулы ДНК это не “пассивное копирование”, как считают сторонники синтетической теории эволюции, а активный семиотический процесс использующий логику комплиментарности и контролируемый сложными молекулярными машинами. Соответствие аденина тимину и гуанина цитозину - это отношения выработавшиеся в процессе биологической эволюции которые были оптимицированы для надежного хранения и интерпретации генома. Новый организм строится опять-таки активно на основе логики интерпретации генома, а не является мертвым слепком материнского организма. Таким образом генетический отбор невозможен в отрыве от логики молекулярной интеретации. Эволюция видов происходит одновременно на двух уровнях: с одной стороны меняется последовательность ДНК, а с другой стороны меняется логика интерпретации этой последовательности. Хотя точечные мутации в молекуле ДНК действительно случайны и ненаправлены, интерпретация этих изменений далеко не случайна поскольку организм пытается минимизировать возможные отрицательные последствия и максимизировать положительные последствия. Поскольку интерпретация зависит не только от генетической информации но и от эпигенетической и нервной памяти, интерпретация генома может меняться быстрее чем сам геном. Примером является эффект Baldwin когда изменение поведения направляет и ускоряет генетический отбор 22. Отрицание (или занижение) роли отбора сторонниками теории направленной эволюции также ошибочно. Логика сложных интерпретационных систем действительно может генерировать полезные решения для живых организмов без участия отбора 21,23. Однако логика интерпретационных систем - это результат длительной биологической эволюции, в которой отбор сыграл немалую роль. Ценность логики состоит в том, что она обеспечивает онтогенетическую и эволюционную приспособляемость организмов, и это ее свойство - результат отбора. Логика живых систем построена на многокомпонентных молекулярных переключателях типа лиганд-рецептор или фермент-субстрат, которые можно считать далекими аналогами правил вывода в человеческой логике. Молекулярные переключатели эволюционируют так же как и морфологические признаки. Они модифицируются в результате случайных мутаций и если модифицированное правило вывода имеет тенденцию генерировать полезные последствия, то оно способствует размножению организмов и распространяется в популяции. Логика долгосрочной направленной эволюции корректируется за счет отбора филогенетических ветвей 24,25. С повышением уровня организации живых систем, взаимодействие отбора и логики становится более тесным. Генетический отбор приспособленных организмов частично замещается выбором траектории поведения или развития в зависимости от условий среды. Выбор можно интерпретировать как отбор виртуальных организмов просчитанных на основе существующей модели мира. Если модель определенного поведения предсказывает гибель или голод, то это поведение отвергается. Заключение Концепция релятивистской эпистемологии вытекает из семантической теории информации Шрейдера и коцнепции прагматизма. Коммуникация требует совместимости интерпретационных систем передатчика и приемника, и потому она ограничена рамками коммуникационной системы. Биология дает наиболее наглядный пример относительности накопленнй эволюцией генетической функциональной информации, которая аналогична человеческому знанию. Каждый вид живых организмов имеет уникальный аппарат для интерпретации генетической информации, который включает логику развития и поведения. Хотя один организм может участвовать в нескольких коммуникационных системах, обмен знаками между разными коммуникационными системами ограничен и как правило не продуктивен. Цитируемая литература 1. Venter, J. C., Adams, M. D., Myers, E.W., Li, P. W., Mural, R. J., Sutton, G. G., Smith, H. O., et al. (2001). The sequence of the human genome. Science, 291, 1304-1351. 2. Pattee, H. H. (1995). Evolving self-reference: matter, symbols, and semantic closure. Communication and Cognition - Artificial Intelligence, 12: 9-28. 3. Peirce, C. S. (1955). Philosophical writings of Peirce. Edited by J. Buchler. New York: Dover Publications. 4. Sharov, A. A. (1992). Biosemiotics: a functional-evolutionary approach to the analysis of the sense of information. In T. A. Sebeok, & J. Umiker-Sebeok (Eds.), Biosemiotics: The Semiotic Web 1991 (pp. 345-373). Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter. 5. Hoffmeyer, J. (1996). Signs of meaning in the Universe. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. 6. Salthe, S. N. (2007). Meaning in nature: placing biosemiotics with pansemiotics. In: Barbieri, M., (Ed.), Biosemiotics: information, codes and signes in living systems. Nova Science Publishers, New York. Pp: 207-217. 7. Мейен, С. В., Шрейдер, Ю. А. (1976). Методологические аспекты теории классификации. Вопросы философии, №12, 67 - 79. 8. Шрейдер, Ю.А. (1965). Об одной модели семантической теории информации. Проблемы кибернетики, Вып. 13, 234-240. 9. Шрейдер, Ю.А. (1974). Информация и метаинформация. Научно-техническая информация. 1974. № 4, 3-10. 10. Morris, C. (1938). Foundations of the theory of signs. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. 11. Шрейдер, Ю. А. и Шаров, А.А. (1982). Системы и модели. М.: Радио и связь, 181 с. 12. Uexküll, J. von (1982). The Theory of Meaning. Semiotica 42(1), 25-82. 13. James, W. (1954). Essays in pragmatism. Edited by A. Castell. New York: Hafner Pub. Co. 14. Dewey, J. (1998). The development of American pragmatism. In: L. A. Hickman & T. M. Alexander. (Eds.). The essential Dewey. Vol. 1. Bloomengton: Indiana Univ. Press. 15. Лотман, Ю. М. (1973). О двух моделях коммуникации в системе культуры. Труды по знаковым системам. Вып. 6, 227-243. 16. Мусхелишвили, Н. Л., Шрейдер, Ю. А. (1997). Автокоммуникация как необходимое условие коммуникации. Научно-техническая информация. Серия 2. №5, 1 - 10. 17. LinksChen, T., Zhang, Y.L., Jiang, Y., Liu, J.H., Schatten, H., Chen, D.Y., Sun, Q.Y. (2006). Interspecies nuclear transfer reveals that demethylation of specific repetitive sequences is determined by recipient ooplasm but not by donor intrinsic property in cloned embryos. Mol. Reprod. Dev. 73, 313-317. 18. Turchin, V. F. (1977). The phenomenon of science. New York: Columbia University Press. 19. Koonin, E. V., & Galperin, M. Y. (2003). Sequence - evolution - function. Computational approaches in comparative genomics. Boston, London: Kluwer Acad. Publ. 20. Dawkins, R. (1989). The Selfish Gone. 2nd edition. Oxford: Oxford University Press. 21. Berg, L. S. (1969). Nomogenesis. Cambridge: M.I.T. Press. 22. Baldwin, M. J. (1896). A new factor in evolution. Amer. Natur., 30, 441-451. 23. Kauffman, S. A. (1993). The origins of order: Self-organization and selection in evolution. New York, Oxford Univ. Press. 24. Thoday, J. M. (1958). Natural selection and biological progress. In: S. A. Barnett, ed., A century of Darwin. London, Heineman, 313-333. 25. Van Valen, L. (1973). A new evolutionary law. Evol. Theory, 1, 1-30. См. также * сайт Biosemiotica Slavica * Знаки, значения, смыслы, интерпретации... Существует ли язык животных, растений, бактерий? И что такое собственно язык? О биосемиотике — науке, складывающейся в последние 30–40 лет на пересечении биологии и семиотики — филолог Сергей Чебанов и биолог Александр Седов (Гордон-ТВ, 11.12.2003). Категория:Биосемиотика Категория:Релятивистская эпистемология Категория:Принятие решений Категория:Футуродизайн